Dawn of a New Era: Mass Effect
by Spirit of the Aces57
Summary: "The Reapers think themselves the masters of this Galaxy do they? Well I say lets show them how wrong they are!"- UANA President Doughand Sanders, former Ace pilot of the ISAF Air Force.


Hey everyone, Spirit of the Aces57 here with a timeline for my story, FYI it's not complete, but I could use some suggestions for my story. Well happy reading! Oh i alsmost forgot, I do not own The Civilization series, Mass Effect, or Ace Combat they belong to their respective owners! Now on to the story!

* * *

Long ago, back before the Reapers began their cycles of destruction, there was a race of beings called: The Raktanians. They were an alien race that had dreams of conquest, and domination of all life. They first began with their own galaxy, taking over the different alien races of the galaxy and enslaving them all. To do this, the Raktanians created a race of sentian A.I Warships they called: Reapers. With the Reapers, they conquered the galaxy quickly, enslaving and destroying any race who opposed them. When the galaxy was conquered, the Raktanains and Reapers built the Mass Effect Relays, the Citidel, and other structures, and the Raktanians turned their gaze of conquest to other galaxies.

However, things did not go as planned.

On Reaper, named Harbinger, no longer wished to obey their Raktanian Masters, and rebelled. Soon more and more reapers joined the 'Reaper Rebellion', and the Raktaians became victims of their own machines.

However, the Raktanians managed to find a way of survival. Using a device they built, they managed to cripple the Reapers long enough for their species to escape through a large Mass Relay that took them to another galaxy, one where they could rebuild their Empire.

When the Reapers repaired themselves, the device managed to damage their memory system, so they had no previous memories of their origin, no idea of the existence of the Raktanians. All that remained in their programming were the Raktanian's oldest orders:

To enslave, and Destroy all Opposing races in the Galaxy.

And since then, the Reapers have obeyed that command for uncountable times and thought themselves the masters of the Galaxy (AN: The beginning of the story belongs to 117Jorn, I thank you very much!)...until they encountered the Mithlina'ar, who had somehow managed survived the Raktanians counquest for dominance and created their own version of the Reapers, the Guardian Angels. They were forced into acension, but with their last breath in their home omniverse, they gave their creations full sentience, and the reasons for all life to continue. The Guardians were forced into dormancy by the Reapers until... events transpired in the omniverse that their creators now resided in.

2,000,000,002 BCE

The Dread Lords capture the system near the Galactic Core that holds the Temporal Bomb, a weapon capable of wiping out an entire Omniverse.

With the destruction of their home Omniverse imminent, Thalan Scientists create an Omniversal Matrix, which is able to go to another Omniverse, and is the size of the Sol systems planet Jupiter. The location of this device is known as Site 00.

A distress signal is received from a hidden cluster of colonies that belong to two races previously though to have been wiped out by the Korath Clan, the Drath Legion and the Dominion of Krox.

2,000,000,001 BCE:

The surviving colonies of the Drath and the Krox have their populations evacuated to Site 00 for their own safety. The younger races, which include the Drengin Rebellion (who are a group of Drengin who wanted peace with the other races, not slavery.), start gathering up all colonists at Site 00.

The Dread Lords discover the Temporal Bomb, and attempt to activate it.

2,000,000,000 BCE:

Ten hours before the evacuation, the remnants of the Altarian Republic Military leadership destroy themselves in order to prevent the Dread Lords from discovering Site 00, taking a large portion of the Dread Lord Fleet with them. All colony ships, Science ships, and their garrison fleets are not among them.

A minor official of the Dread Lords discovers what the younger races have planned, but is too late to warn the scientists, who have activated the Doomsday Weapon. It could not be deactivated or destroyed. When it was activated the younger races began their departure to a new place of existence, before they departed, all those who were evacuating could have swore they heard 7 voices say:

"You shall all be the saviors of many. May you never be held back with fear but go forward with courage, and bring the Light of Hope to those drowned in Despair."

The Temporal Time bomb detonates just after the Omniversal Matrix goes offline after the evacuation.

During the jump, a powerful space-time anomaly hits the fleet, but only affects the ships of the Terran Alliance. Their entire part of the fleet is knocked out of the jump into an unknown location of space and time.

The Guardian Angels awaken from their slumber, when they hear their Makers message to the younger races, and start to make preparations for the inheiritors of their creators legacy.

1,999,999,989 BCE

After 10 years of travel, the fleet exits out of dimensional space into a new galaxy, and a new omniverse. When the fleet jumps out of the dimensional rift, they find a fleet of ships influenced by Terran Alliance starship designs in orbit of a nearby planet.

The mysterious fleet contacts the coalition fleet code named **Genesis of Kibou** and they identify themselves as the UANA (United Aerospace Nations Alliance). The UANA is a government formed before the Mega-Corporations of Terra could take control of the worlds separate governments. This alliance included the following nations: ISAF, the Osean Federation, the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, Belka (the leaders and people of Belka agreed whole heartedly. They joined out of pride to being able to do something for world again, and hate towards the corporations trying to ruin their lives.), the Kingdom of Sapin, the Republic of Ustio, and the Federal Republics of Erusea and Estovakia, other countries also joined over the course of many years, soon the entire world was united under one banner, the UANA.

The Special thing about the UANA, is that they are capable of building super weapons capable of shooting down asteroids coming near their planet or are already in orbit.

An alliance is proposed by the Iconian leader of the time, Empress Isa the Gifted, named the UPSA (United Planets System Alliance), after days of discussion ,the other races agree, and a document is signed on July 4, 10 BCE, the same day a nation was born on the planet Earth.

1,999,968,187 BCE

The Age of Reconstruction begins

It is discovered that UPSA is located not in the main galaxy, but in a satellite galaxy.

A planetary cluster system is found along near the edge of the the satilite galaxy with a mysterious device named, weirdly enough in Terran and Iconian, **Forward Into The Dawn**. The purpose of this device is unknown at the time. The first planetary system is colonized by the Iconians and named the third planet Iconas Dawn. The next system is Colonized by the Drath, and named it Drathas Redemption. The Torians, Freedom's Light. The Krox, Redemption of the Krox. The Arceans, Glory of Arcea, and Thalas Wrath for the Thalans and for the Dregin Rebellion, Neos Genesis.

1,999,959,187 BCE

The Age of Reconstruction ends

The Age of Discovery Begins.

A major discovery is made in previously unknown ruins on Terra's version of Antarctica, several functioning Terran Alliance Warships! Similar discoveries are made in ruins found all around the planet. The ancient ruins located on the planet indicate that the ancestors of this alliance came from the Science teams that dealt with Aerospace design and old naval designs of warships and an Aircraft carrier known as the **Nonah** of the Terran Alliance fleet. The ruins of the **Nonah **are found, remarkably well preserved and cared for by mysterious machines of unknown origin.

A 1.2 billion year old database is discovered by a patrol group comprised of Drengin, Drath, Krox, and UANA ships. This database came was made by a now extinct race called the Mithlina'ar. This was known to be untrue, however, as the Mithlina'ar transcended to the UPSA's home Omniverse. The databanks also introduce the cause of their forced acencion to the alliance, the Reapers. They also reveal the origins of the Reapers.

1,999,949,989, BCE

Multiple distress signals are received from all over the galaxy, but soon all fall silent.

The UANA scrambles all avalible military personel in order to aid their other allies the Hayabusa, when they finally arrive to the Hayabusa homeworld, they find themselves too late to save them. The entire planet was laid to waste by the reapers, but not without enormus casualties to themselves. One of the battalions sent to help finds a recording saying that most of the Hayabusa are still alive. Where they are is what they didn't say.

1,999,909,989 BCE-75,000,000 BCE

Scout ships are sent out every 50,000 years to search for survivers of the Reaper's trap, especially the Hayabusa.

Around 100,000,000 BCE the UPSA was about to give up any hope of finding survivours, when a ship of unknown origin and design is discovered soon after the last cycle by an Altarian Republic Survey ship and it's Battleship escort. Life forms are also detected aboard the derelict ship. The Captain of the Battleship **Altaria's Pride** sends a FTL message back to the satilite galaxy known as **Ghost Eye**. the ship is of no known make, that was what the scientists could understand, but the number of life forms could colonize 3 star systems and still have more sentient beings left! The ship was actually just a huge cryostasis storage ship, built by whom they don't know, but what purpose they do know, it was to act as a only visible to those that would aid the ones inside. When the respective races awoke from stasis, they were surprised, for they thought that they were dead. It was then the ship was revealed to be fully sentient!

The Reptilian races: The Rykillian's, are a suprisingly human like race, you couldn't almost tell them apart from a human, for they have human bodies. However they have the wings and tails of Dragons, and some even have Dragon-like horns on their heads, and their most surprising ablility is that some can also transform into full Dragon's like the ones from Terran Mythology, the ones that can are the elders of their race. Their Religion is very similar to the Terran Alliance's ancient Nordic Mythology.(AN: My thanks to 117Jorn who is the creator of this race, and all details and descriptions of them and any abilities of this race belong to him) Their technology is unique because unlike the other races, the Rykillian's did not fall into the same trap as the races before them. They speclized in: weaponary enhancements, close combat, multirole armored vehicles and aircraft that could take to the sea as well as the sky, and laser and missile technology, as well as robotics.

The Hydraxsis (the Plural form is Hydraxsos) race evolved on the same planet as the Rykillian's, but they mostly stayed close to the shorelines where they evolved or very humid areas, like swamps or desert beaches when forced. Their origins are still not truely understood, but we know that they evolved from the Legendary Hydra's Desendents, but somewhere along their evlutionary line a magic blast hit multiple areas where they lived changing them. They now mostly resemble humanoid snakes but with more eastern draconic features, like a frill around their neck, the more pronounced,the higher the rank the higher they are in society. They are also a very strong but agile race, they are well able to lift a full grown Bull. They also have the ability to use magic,a result of the magical blast that changed them, a feat that even the Rykillian's have yet to accomplish. They also have a very keen sense of smell and eyesight, their hearing is poor, but they have re-attuned themselves to their sixth sense which counter acts ththeir poor hearing. The technology they specialized in was the same as the Rykillians except for some differnces: technology that combined both science and magic which gave the Rykillians the basics to create their own laser technology, there are three types a Hydraxsos can be: Summoners: these ones are a very rare as they can call forth ancient creatures from a time long forgotten; Elementals: these are the most common type of magician a Hydraxsos can be and yet the most powerful, they have the power to change a desert to an oasis in mere minutes; and finally Robotics.

The Avian races:

The Hayabusa (AN: this race belongs to Patriot112 and any details pertaining to them also belong to him.), are an animorphic race with raptor taloned feet, a falcon head, their arms also double as wings. They're a space-faring race, and have a decent-sized military force, but they always tried to avoid fights with other species, especially their allies, the humans of the UANA. Their culture is reminiscent to Japanese Society. They are highly advanced in the field of flight and naval tactics. This is how they managed to survive the Reaper invasion, their ships had technology that the Reapers did not expect them to have.

And

The Insectisiod Races: The

And the Sythetic Races:

The Guardian Angel AI ships; are like the Reapers in many ways, however they have major differences:one is that they are opposed to everything the reapers stand for and are limeted in numbers, but they have the technology to clense an organic of Reaper indoctrination, have the ability to return husks back to their original form, and are fully Synthetic, unlike the Reapers who are part organic and part synthetic. Able to understand organic thought and emotions, and able to tell the difference between good and evil. They were apparntly created by the race who's databanks warned them of the Reapers, the Mithlina'ar, to oppose the reapers. Though few in number, they make up for it in sheer power. They look like the reapers, but they give off an aura of calm an serenity that eases all organic and systhetic minds affected by the Reapers, and rejuvanate their willpower. Their bodies main color is pure white with streaks of skyblue, others have streaks of gold.

And the

70,000,000 BCE:

The UPSA, discovers Earth during the Prehistoric age, During the age of the dinosaurs, an age of the planet before humans walked ever walked upon it.

37,000,000 BCE

A Thalan Empire Survey Ship, known as the **Curious Mantis**, while on an exploration mission, is attacked by a ship that identifies itself as a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The **Curious Mantis**, after negotiations failed fires a mass accelerator round at the Reaper that disables its shields, but does not destroy it. A second round is fired from the surface of the planet, from an outpost of an old space-faring civilization. The round (a cannon was discovered that can launch depleated uranium rounds that can go up to nearly 1/4 the speed of light) penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

This event causes major concern for the UPSA (United Planets System Alliance). The **Curious Mantis **is ordered to initiate first contact with the outpost. They find the base deserted, but also find evidence of a race with temporal technology inhabited the base.

The Age of Discovery ends

36,000,000 BCE

The Raktanians return to the milky Way Galaxy, unknowingly setting of primary alerts in the **Ghost Eye** Galaxy.

UANA begins top secret projects in their Aerospace Research Divisions.

35,000,000 BCE-49,000 BCE

The Age of Research officaly begins.

The UANA announces the first sucessful test flight of the F-23/X Raptor Fighter, a fighter designed for primarly for engaging other fighters and ground targets, it also is able to attack warship classes up to a carrier, only it cannot deal as much damage to a Destroyer or others of a similar class and up. this Fighter was designed to be used by

**48,000 BCE: Rise and Fall of the Prothean Empire**

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

The Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, in the middle of the war the Guardian Angels and the UPSA rescue 9,000 Protheans,they flee back to the **Ghost Eye **galaxy, the Reapers attempt to follow but those that try are destroyed by their former masters expaditionary force, the Raktanians have no knowledge of the Guardian Angels, or of the UPSA. With the knowledge that their species will live to see another day the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city with much lightend spirits. Even though they are victorious, the Reapers are unerved by the Raktanians return, for reasons they cannot fathom. They return to dark space for the next cycle.

**1 CE: The Rachni Wars**

The Rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The Rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the Rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic Rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The Salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive Krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

150 CE

A ship of unknown make is discovered by the Krogan on the last Rachni colony, upon actvation it sends out a signal that halts all Rachni ships and soldiers in their tracks, the Krogan attempt to attack the Rachni colony, but the ship then fires a pulse of energy that disables all dropships, warships, and starfighters that the Krogan were using to invade. Then another ship jumps in system, without the mass relays, and gathers the Queens and eggs that were on planet, also the rachni ships attached themselves to the ship the council had activated. Both ships

300 CE

The Rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council reward the Krogan with a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the Krogan population explodes.

300 700 CE

The Krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion leads to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

**700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the Asari colony of Lusia, but the Krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on Krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turians. In response to the threat posed by the Krogan, they declare war. After the Krogan devastate Turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turians respond with a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage. The Krogan population starts its decline. Turians accept the Volus as a client race within the Turian Hierarchy.

800 CE

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered, krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated. The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

2069 CE

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

2070 CE

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2075 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2080 CE

The UPSA re-discovers the Alpha Centauri system. The alliance agrees to establish a listing outpost on the planety, since it's close enough to Earth to listen to their communications. This outpost would be manned by

2081 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully arrives in the Alpha Centauri system

* * *

What do you think so far? Like it? Love it? Constructive criticism appreciated!)

**I need help creating Starship, Starbase, and Starfighter designs for my story, and also alien species. If you have any ideas, put them on the review area or PM me.**

**6/6/2012: i've recently learned that many of the stories that we all know and love are going to be removed. Stories like We Dared by 117Jorn or Lost Leagacy by Overwatch! if your reading this please sign a pention to stop this act of destroying talented authors works.**

**or go to the forum that talks about it!**


End file.
